Wanderer, Wizard & Witch
by Arokka
Summary: Willow gets a letter from Hogwarts and decides to attend only something goes wrong so now she and Harry are flung far into the past...
1. Prologue one: Once Upon A Time In Califo...

Wanderer, Wizard & Witch  
  
By: Arokka  
  
Authoress Note: *smirk* I hope you don't mind me combining the two challenges but I couldn't help but imagining Harry with waist-long hair and pointy ears and suddenly I was dreaming of him, Willow and Legolas. ^^  
  
***  
  
Prologue 1; Once Upon A Time In California...  
  
***  
  
Willow looked down at the letter in her hand then glance up at the bird that had delivered it. "Are you sure this is for me?" the seventeen year old girl asked uncertainly.  
  
The owl hooted firmly then took off, leaving the girl on the grassy hill upon which it had found her.  
  
The redhead looked down on the rich parchment letter with her name penned in green ink on it along with her address. She slowly turned it around, gazing at the crest pressed into the wax holding the envelope shut. "Hogwarts?" she mumbled, absentmindedly tapping the edge of the letter against her hand, while trying to remember where she had heard the name before. Of course! She had read about it in that book of Giles' about famous magic schools. She eagerly opened the letter, no longer feeling the warm spring sun on her skin as she focused on the letter. There were several pages in the envelope and she pulled the cream-colored papers out of it and discarded the envelope in her backpack. She blinked, her eyes widening slightly as she started to read.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL FOR WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Dear Miss Rosenberg  
  
We are pleased to know that you have finally been found. Due to the circumstance around your area of living we have unfortunately not been able to locate you until now. But, thanks to Mr. Rupert Lucifer Giles who informed us of your whereabouts when you first started studying magic for him, we now are able to offer you a place here at Hogwarts. As the usual age of admittance is eleven years we have decided to let you, if you choose to accept, take make-up classes during the summer here at the school so that we may see where to place you, grade-wise. We sincerely hope that you choose to start your magical schooling here at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Please respond by owl as soon as possible so that we may arrange everything. If you wish to ask anything I'm sure Mr. Giles will be kind enough to inform you of what you want to know.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall  
  
Headmaster & Deputy Headmaster  
  
Willow squealed in delight as she re-read the letter to make sure that is said what she wanted to say. Not finishing the other pages she grabbed her bag and headed for the library to talk with Giles.  
  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later Willow, out of breath and flushed, ran into the library where Giles where sorting books. "Giles! Giles!" she called happily waving the letter back and forth. "Look what I got!" she smiled blindingly at the librarian.  
  
The tweed-clad man looked confusedly at the red-haired witch as she hopped around among the shelves. "My word, Willow, is anything the matter?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Nothing's wrong!" the girl exclaimed happily, handing the letter to her friend and mentor.  
  
After scanning the letter Giles looked at Willow and smiled at her. "I take it you want to go then?" he asked somewhat dryly.  
  
Willow nearly knocked herself as she nodded affirmatively.  
  
"I gather you have questions?" the librarian asked, smiling once more at the redhead's enthusiasm as she nodded. "Very well then... Ask away!"  
  
Willow grinned slightly. "Lucifer?"  
  
(end first prologue) 


	2. Prologue two: In What Is The Past

***  
  
Prologue 2: In What Is The Past  
  
***  
  
Legolas looked about the clearing, a hopeful look adorning his beautiful face. Then he let out a sigh of disappointment, this was not the place he had been told to find in his dreams.  
  
He resumed his walk through the forest nary making a sound as his thought turned back in time.  
  
It had been several hundred years since the one Ring had been destroyed. Several hundred years of peace for the men of the age, with not so much peace for the Halflings, Dwarves and Elves. The Halflings had moved further and further into the large forests and were quickly forgotten by men who now thought of them as scarcely more than legend. The Dwarves had sealed their mines and had never gone above ground after that, they had faded into folklore like the Hobbits. The Elves had chosen a slightly different approach, while most of them had chosen to leave this world and move to an alternate Earth where no sentient beings had arisen and live there. Some of the Elves had chosen to don a small amount of glamourie to hide their pointed ears and then live as humans, moving when they had lived in the same village for long enough to rouse suspicions about their 'well- preserved' state. If any of them had children they would tell them when they reached a certain age.  
  
Shaking his head slightly Legolas turned his thoughts towards the present again. After all, he had to find the clearing he was searching for. Gloomily he thought of the name men of the age had 'given' him, the Eternal Wanderer, it was appropriate, seeing as that was what he had been doing for so long. He didn't mind the name, more he minded the way it implied that he was only one person. Which he was, but it made him feel lonely.  
  
He started as he entered yet another glade in the forest. This was what he had been seeking, he was certain of it as he looked about. There was something... right about it. As if it had a _purpose_.  
  
Legolas determinately climbed up a nice-looking tree and prepared to wait for as long as necessary.  
  
(end prologue 2) 


	3. Prologue three: In Which He Dreamed

***  
  
Prologue 3: In Which He Dreamed  
  
***  
  
He woke up with his hand pressed to the cursed scar on his forehead, gasping harshly for air. Had he been anyone else or even himself a year ago he would have woken up screaming his heart out. After several minutes during which only his harsh breathing could be heard in the dormitory he shared with the rest of the boys in his year and house, he slowly crawled of the bed, absentmindedly shoving a hand through his sweat-tousled hair. "What was that?" he whispered to himself as he silently walked over to the window and curled up on the large sill. As he looked out the window he caught the faint mirror-image lurking in the dark pane, his green eyes were wide and somewhat panicky, otherwise they had returned to normal.  
  
He blinked as he realized his ears were showing again. He sighed and set about re-casting the illusion charm he had been using on them since the start of the sixth year to hide the points they had suddenly sprouted. Harry sighed slightly and lowered his wand again once the charm was completed. He was glad no-one else had seen his ears as they were something more to set him apart from the rest.  
  
The raven-haired boy reluctantly turned his thoughts to his dream again. He couldn't remember all that much about it but what he did remember made him shiver.  
  
It had been summer and all the seventh year students, he among them, had been gathered outside the castle for some games and activities since they had completed their NEWTs and were waiting for the results.  
  
Then the explosions had started and Death Eaters had streamed onto the castle grounds. After that he couldn't quite remember what had happened since everything was a blur of fleeing students, hexes, charms and unforgivables. Somehow he ended up facing Voldemort and duelled with him, unfortunately he seemed to be losing and just when the Dark Lord was about to kill him Harry was tackled by a redheaded girl with pointed ears like his own. And then they were falling.  
  
Harry shook his head to clear it, and then he sighed again and slid off the sill and quietly walked back to his bed. He laid back down on top of the covers, he didn't think he'd get any more sleep tonight.  
  
(end prologue 3) 


	4. Chapter one: Airports, Arrivals and Meet...

***  
  
Chapter one: Airports, Arrivals and Meetings  
  
***  
  
"Willow!"  
  
The redhead started guiltily and looked over her shoulder at the stern- looking librarian who was suspiciously eyeing her McDonalds' paper-mug complete with straw. She quickly adopted an innocent look and smiled at him. "Yes, Giles?" she asked brightly.  
  
"May I ask what's in that cup?" he asked, frowning slightly.  
  
The green-eyed girl twitched slightly and nonchalantly sipped on the straw, drawing up some of the liquid situated in the discussed mug. "Just some Diet Coke, Giles, nothing to worry about," she said brightly and smiled again quickly changing the subject. "So where are we going now?"  
  
The Englishman gave the cup one last suspicious look before he had to smile at the exited teen. "We're going into central London, Willow. And if we hurry we might just catch the underground," Giles answered as he began walking toward the subway-station situated at Heathrow International with Willow following him, absentmindedly sipping on her disguised cappuccino.  
  
  
  
The slight redhead blinked as she caught sight of a middle-age looking little pub, which seemed to be called 'The Leaky Cauldron', situated between two tall brick-buildings. She curiously stopped and watched it for a few minutes, forcing Giles to stop with her. She found it curious that none of the people moving by it even cast a glance at it. The young witch turned toward her teacher. "Giles, why doesn't anyone see it?" she asked quietly.  
  
The sandy-haired man chuckled slightly and smiled as he answered her question, "It has anti-muggle charms on it to dissuade any non-magical people from entering and seeing more than they should."  
  
Willow blinked at the odd word. "Muggle?"  
  
"It means non-magical people, Willow," Giles murmured, looking about to make sure that no one was paying attention to them.  
  
"Ah," the girl murmured and smiled. "Shall we go then?" she asked brightly, her cheer welling up again as the mystery was solved.  
  
Giles smiled and began walking again. "Of course we shall, Willow. We will also be staying there during the night before we travel to Hogwarts tomorrow at midday."  
  
Willow giggled happily and quickly followed the librarian. A few minutes later they entered the pub and the redhead looked about curiously while Giles secured two rooms for them.  
  
  
  
Willow hopped nervously from one foot to the other as she and Giles waited for the professor from Hogwarts who apparently were going to show them Diagon Alley. "Giles, when will the professor get here?" she whined petulantly, eager to get into the whole new world that lay on the other side of the brick wall they were currently standing by.  
  
"I take it that you are miss Rosenberg?" a silky voice interrupted Giles' answer before he had yet to begin it from the door leading into the Leaking Cauldron.  
  
Willow spun around to greet the professor then stopped and stared. "You look like Giles!" she exclaimed causing the librarian to turn around. She was not prepared for the half-shouted, shock-filled, words that came next.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Lucifer?"  
  
The redhead was even less prepared when the two men hugged each other like they were long-lost brothers. She would later remember the wording and smile at the irony seeing as that was what they were. "Umn, Giles, Professor? Do you know each other?" she asked meekly, gazing up through her bangs at the two men.  
  
Giles nodded with the biggest smile Willow had ever seen on his face. "This is my little brother, Severus Snape. Severus, this is Willow Rosenberg."  
  
A small smile flittered briefly over his face and he inclined his head slightly to Willow. "Miss Rosenberg."  
  
Willow smiled happily at the dark-haired man, although she was barely able to keep from hopping about like a jackrabbit courtesy of the double cappuccino she had managed to sneak by Giles' attention at the airport. "It's nice to meet you, Professor," she mumbled somewhat shyly.  
  
Snape nodded slightly in return. "Very well, shall we go gather your supplies then, miss Rosenberg?" he half-asked then turned toward the brick- wall they were standing near, pulling out a slender-looking branch, at least that was what it looked like to Willow who was curiously looking at him as he tapped various bricks.  
  
The girl gasped in surprise as the bricks started to re-arrange themselves into an archway and she curiously gazed through it, catching a peek of the wondrous world lying beyond the wall. As soon as the bricks had stopped moving the redhead trotted into Diagon Alley, staring avidly at the many sights.  
  
(end chapter one) 


End file.
